


The Go-Go Boys Make A Bet

by Baitnate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Gay Male Character, Go-Go Dancers, M/M, The Bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baitnate/pseuds/Baitnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty much says it all. Whoever makes the most tips gets to be master, with the loser being their slave for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Go-Go Boys Make A Bet

The Black Sun was thumping hard tonight. A mass of bodies grinding and bumping, each individual lost in the high of the dance. Athletic, sweaty dancing men strutting their abs and tight jeans like grooving peacocks flashing their feathers. The strobelights had a knack for catching glimpses of the glistening hotties swerving their hips and shoulders in the Great Dance Erotica.  
The gogo-dancer Rhys, was only slightly less dressed than the average patron. A light blue boa wrapped around his neck and a white speedo full of dollars. His blond hair glittering and heavily styled into submission. The technicians switched to the black light, turning the building into a sea of firefly-like glowing lights. Rhys had used a special balm tonight that made his lips and various star tattoos on his body glow in the dark. He glanced across the area towards the other dancer's pole opposite his. His roommate and fellow dancer Kurt glowing light neon blue like him. He blew a kiss to his lovely partner. Although they weren't technically together, they both were young, attractive guys living together.... those times were pretty hot. Kurt was a god tonight on the floor; he wore a glowing red speedo, boa around his neck and a light-colored cowboy hat. Rhys winked back and continued to gyrate against the pole.

It was later, around 3:45 AM when the two guys were in the back room near the lockers, exhausted and excited. Both Kurt and Rhys had tomorrow off, a rare event. Kurt had just finished buttoning up his jeans and leaned against the cold steel. It felt pretty good after a hot night of nigh-eternal dancing. Tips had been good tonight. Rhys was wiping off the glitter from his face in the mirror.  
"Come on, Rhys. Let's get out of here, I'm sooooo fucking tired." Kurt sighed. Rhys checked himself one more time before grabbing his satchel. He was fully dressed in a form-fitting blue shirt and some threadbare jeans, kept warm by a black leather jacket. Kurt shucked on his grey tank and a blue hoodie. Kurt whipped out of his keys, and they exited out the back. Black Sun was like a tired giant with it's patrons going home or going to their hookup's residence for the morning. Even the music, set with the decibels at eardrum-busting high (as normal), seemed to fade as the morning drew nigh.  
"Want me to count the money now?" Rhys asked from the passenger seat of Kurt's white car.  
"Can we wait a bit? I'm tired, man." Kurt pleaded. "I need a shower too."  
"Same." Rhys put his bills away. The drive was nonchalant; the early morning traffic sparse, even for the city. Rhys loved it at this time; the city lights looked sleepy after their long night vigil, watching over the night owls and party animals as they sought places to dance, drink and hook up. This was an especially good night. They later reached their small apartment; it was a twin bedroom for them both but still tiny with a small bathroom between the rooms. Kurt thought they could do better with something bigger, but Rhys loved the coziness. Plus, they lived in a good neighborhood, so they could come home at night in relative safety; and considering that they carried cash from their tips, it was very important to live in a safe neighborhood.  
Locking the door behind them, Kurt and Rhys threw their bags down in their bedrooms and started undressing to get in the shower. Both boys were pretty fit; Rhys was 19 and Kurt was 20. Where Rhys was blond haired with hazel eyes, Kurt was dark-black haired with chocolate eyes and an olive skin tone. Both guys kept their hair cut short and styled heavily with product. Both of them had plenty of tattoos inked across their bodies. As Kurt turned on the shower, Rhys gave him a playful spanking.  
"Shit." Kurt giggled. "I wouldn't make me too mad, I won the bet."  
"Yeah right, the I was magnetic tonight."  
"I call bullshit, dude." Kurt tested the water and stepped in. Rhys followed soon after. He kissed Kurt's forehead. They embraced tightly, scrubbing away the sweat, glitter and grime of their night.

Much later, after breakfast and when it should have been lunch, the guys counted out their money. The bet was simple; whomever got the most in tips was the winner. Rhys bet dinner; Kurt would buy him a night out at this ungodly expensive British restaurant. Kurt told Rhys if he won, Rhys would have to be his slave for the day. Each guy handed the bills the other earned over and began to count. There would be no cheating here.  
Rhys looked up at the dark-haired boy sitting at the dining table with him. "I got fifty-five for you."  
Kurt's eyes widened in excitement. "Straight fifty."  
"WHAT?!"  
"No lie. Count them yourself."  
Rhys furiously took his money and counted. He then recounted just to make sure. And yet, Kurt was telling the truth. He'd beat him out by about five dollars. "What the fuck?!"  
"Don't feel bad. It's just my adorable booty that the guys like so much."  
"God dammit." Rhys slumped in his chair, defeated. Kurt just kept staring at him. The blond boy noticed, finally, and saw the sly grin running from ear-to-ear on his face. "...what are you thinking?"  
"How much fun I'm gonna have with you."  
"Should I be afraid?"  
"Wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen. I'm gonna think up some more things for you to do, Slave." Rhys could only sigh and obey, scrubbing the dishes from last night and this morning until they were sparkly. He put them on the dry rack next to the sink and dried his hands. He saw Kurt standing outside his room. His hands were behind his back and he had a giant goofy grin going on.  
"...What?"  
"Take off your shirt."  
Rhys obeyed, pulling it off and setting it on the table.  
"I'm gonna ask you a very important question, Slave." Kurt said. "Do you trust me?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"I'm serious, Rhys."  
"Yeah, I trust you."  
"Good." Kurt came up to the tall blond guy and pulled out a leather collar. "Hold still." He bent Rhys down and slipped it around his neck. The straps in the back held it secure. Rhys felt himself getting hard, but also scared, for he'd never done anything like this before.  
Kurt pulled out some other black leather cuffs and put them on Rhys' wrists in front of him. "I don't know about this." Said Rhys.  
"Trust me, Rhys. You're gonna like it." Kurt pulled the blond into the bathroom. Rhys saw a length of rope sitting on the bathroom counter, which Kurt picked up, and Rhys let his roommate position him. His back was to the shower-bathtub. Kurt took the rope and tied it tightly between the leather cuffs. He tossed the rope over the rack that held up the shower curtain (which was pushed off to the side) and threaded the rope through a metal ring in the back of the collar. Rhys couldn't see much, but the ropes grew tight and drew them over his head to the bar.  
"Comfy?" Kurt stood a foot away, admiring his work.  
"You never mentioned you like the kinky stuff."  
Kurt looked at Rhys' crotch. "You don't seem unhappy about it."  
It was true. Rhys found the immobilizing aspect of being tied up incredibly hot. He had a throbbing hard-on. It didn't help when Kurt suddenly pulled his pajama pants down, underwear and all, letting his cock spring free with a vengeance. Rhys tried to cross his legs and cover himself up.  
"Are you embarrassed?!" Kurt laughed. "You act like the entire city has never seen your cock before."  
"Hey I'm not that big a slut."  
"No," replied Kurt. "But I am." He then got down on his knees, cupping Rhys' balls and cock and taking the shaft in his mouth. The sudden warmth came shockingly fast in the somewhat chilly bathroom.  
"Oh fuck- Gods, aaaah!" Rhys shrieked. Kurt had his piercing in. The dark-haired boy didn't relent for a while, until Rhys felt himself getting closer and closer to cumming.  
Then it ended. Kurt withdrew, leaving Rhys frustrated with a cold slobbery member. "Hey, come back!"  
"You're not ready. Don't go anywhere!"  
"HEY! NOO! DON'T FUCKING LEAVE!"  
Kurt came back with some more toys. "Hey, you alright?"  
"You scared the shit out of me."  
"Dude, I would never leave you alone like this." Kurt held his face and kissed him. "That's incredibly dangerous and totally unprofessional. So trust me, okay?"  
"I.... I trust you."  
"Good. Now open up." Kurt held a black ball on a pair of straps to Rhys' face.  
"What? Hey, no."  
"It's either this or I electrocute your balls."  
"....you wouldn't dare."  
"I would. I have the technology."  
"...Fine." Rhys opened his mouth wide, and Kurt shoved the black ball into it. He moved around and connected straps behind his head. Kurt smiled at his work and pulled out a rod that looked a couple feet long. It had leather cuff attachments, which Kurt connected to Rhys' legs. He adjusted the length, so that Rhys was now standing with his legs spread wide. Kurt moved behind his bound boy and inserted two fingers into his hole.  
"Mmuum huuumm!" Rhys jerked.  
"You can't push me out, can ya?" Kurt laughed. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you like this."  
"Mmmmmaauu iiccssuuuuggg."  
"I'm not gonna leave you gagged too long, promise." Kurt was holding this sleek black device that Rhys had never seen before. Kurt hit a little button and it came to life, vibrating with a low hum. "And you thought I was just shaving in here."  
"MmmmmmMmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Rhys shrieked when the vibrator went against his nipples. Kurt moved them left to right, until each of them was hard as a brick and standing erect. Drifting towards the center, and down his chest and stomach, the vibrating bullet made it to Rhys' shaft, and the sensation was nigh-overwhelming to him. The vibrations shocked his nerves to life and his cock swelled and throbbed with the crazy amount of movement it suddenly received. When Kurt reached the tip, Rhys was standing on his toes with his back arched forward. Two lines of drool erupted from his ball-filled mouth, dripping and slowly flowing down his chest; it took too much effort to swallow while his body was convulsing in pleasure.  
And then it suddenly stopped.  
"FFFFFFFMMMMM!" Rhys roared, and three more drops of slobber erupted. "Mmmmnnn baaaauuunnn aaa bbuuuu."  
"You're having too much fun." Rhys saw Kurt take out a roll of duct tape. He took the vibrator and put it against his slave's cock, and took out a strip of duct tape, securing it to the member. Kurt then took off his clothes in front of Rhys, giving him a little bit of a strip tease. He slipped out of his PJ bottoms and removed his grey muscle-T. He had been commando the entire time.  
Kurt took out a tube of lube, squirting a bit into his palm and getting himself slick. It was cool and he moaned a bit while stroking himself. Deftly he moved behind Rhys, and with a bit of finesse he inserted himself into his slave boy. Rhys bucked his hips at the intrusion, and drooled a bit more.  
"You're a mess, haha." Kurt tickled Rhys' armpits, causing him to shudder and moan. Kurt took Rhys around the waist and began to thrust into him. If it was one thing Kurt had a talent for, it was thrusting his hips. The best part, though, came when he reached around, and turned the device on. A low hum hit Rhys as the dual pleasures took hold. His cock, falling asleep due to lack of attention, suddenly swelled awake and eager. He could not move at all, and the whole sensation was overwhelmingly awesome. Kurt went deep into him, and knew which walls to hit (it wasn't the first time) to send him over the edge. Precum was flowing as if the dam were leaking, and Rhys felt like he was gonna explode real soon. He found it hard to breathe with so much going on; his felt his mind swimming, unable to function properly. He had no thoughts; he could only feel and it was truly a sexual zen.  
Kurt fell onto Rhys, climaxing within him. Rhys himself came shortly, squirting a white line onto the tile floor. He felt his legs give away and he could not stand any longer. He felt his throat suddenly constrict, the collar pulled high against his throat. He felt a strong pair of hands hold him up. He wasn't too sure what happened next, but somehow Kurt had cut the rope and they both fell into the bathtub.  
"Rhys? RHYS?!!" Rhys felt him loosen the straps on the gag, and the slobbery ball fell out of his mouth easily. His jaw was a bit sore, and he flexed it while gazing skyward. His cock was spent, and Kurt had shut the device off.  
"Kurt?"  
"Jesus Shit, Rhys are you okay?"  
"I.... I feel amazing, Kurt." Rhys gazed longingly at his roommate. "I don't know what you did, but I had a spiritual moment."  
"Holy fuck, really?" Kurt massaged Rhys' head. "I didn't think I was that good, but okay." The black haired boy smiled very sweetly at his blond friend. "I had a great time too. Tell you what, you don't have to be my slave for the rest of the day. I'm gonna let you go for good behavior, haha."  
Rhys glanced back at Kurt. "No."  
Kurt was taken aback. "What?"  
"I fucking love being your slave. Now take me to bed, tie me down, gag me again, and fuck my brains out! Chop chop! We don't have much daylight left."

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first short fic I've ever written. It's my special baby. 
> 
> Rhys: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mav44nQfZl1rf2ryho1_500.jpg  
> Kurt: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mav47d5eGl1rf2ryho1_500.jpg


End file.
